


Tsuki ga Kirei

by Kroissant



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Moon inspired by BOTW, Inspired by Princess Mononoke, Sad with a Happy Ending, with a sudden twist!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroissant/pseuds/Kroissant
Summary: A pair of big, crystal eyes…staring back at him on an equal level. Piercing his soul, piercing his mind…and numbing him until he could no longer feel anymore.For a fleeting moment, Felix almost let down his guard.This person…was she even human? Or a monster in disguise?Either way, he knew he couldn’t give in. Not when his own life was at stake.Featuring Day 2 Prompt of Fantastical Felannie Week - Wolves/Gods/Myths
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: FantasyFelannieWeek2020





	Tsuki ga Kirei

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2 becomes Round 2!
> 
> The prompt for today happens to be one of my close online/fan friends, Star's prompt which happens to be the famous--Wolves/Gods/Myths
> 
> Just like before, I blended ALL THREE THEMES INTO ONE!
> 
> And not to mention, it is somewhat influenced by a certain Studio Ghibli movie! Can any of you guess what it could be?
> 
> Before we get started, I would like to translate you the title of this piece as it's very important:  
> "Tsuki ga kirei" -- as the moon, so beautiful
> 
> That's all for now!  
> Let's dive in and start reading!

Thirty minutes until midnight.

In the capital of Fhirdiad, everybody was expected to be indoors.

Tonight was the night of the Blood Moon—an event said to prophesize the end of the world. For one night only, the strongest demons in all the land would emerge from their hiding and wander the great, big world.

Any human who dares to interfere or spotted was never seen again.

Knowing all of this, twenty-six-year-old Felix was still reluctant to break the rules.

Once the knights finished their patrols and headed inside, Felix took this chance to escape—stealthily climbing out of his window, sneaking past the patrolling guards, and once the coast was clear, run off to the Woodland Forest.

By the time he made it inside, it was already 11:45 pm.

Without a moment to lose, Felix takes his sword and moves ahead.

Felix ventures onward, letting the darkness dance unevenly across the smooth, fairness of his features. While looking around, his hand naturally slides down to touch his sword strapped closely against his right thigh.

With half-lidded eyes, Felix slowly relaxes the tension of his shoulders. The whistling of the passing wind, the symphonic ensemble made up entirely of crickets and the showers of floating tiny embers flaunting in and out of his sight.

What was supposed to be an eventful, treacherous night, it was pleasant to see that the signs of life were still imminently present—bright and fleeting, but brilliantly resilient.

A distant cry prickles his ears, alarming him.

Felix narrows his eyes, turning perfectly still. Slowly, he motions his head left through right—inspecting every tree, every tiny burrow, every bush, every flora and fauna he could detect at close range—searching for any suspicious behavior, any unsettling sound or an unidentified creature lurking nearby.

He draws out his sword, the shining reflection easily warding off any suspect from their hideout. His heart beats twice, his breathing slow and sharp.

He remains in position for a good minute, calm and quiet…and ready to pounce when the time calls for it.

And then he hears it—the same one from before.

It was another far-out cry.

Felix frowns, thinking it over. Gripping tightly of his sword, he cautiously takes one step, two steps, and then three. Each time, he stops and waits for the sound again.

As predicted, it did come back.

Felix inhales a sharp breath to slow his ever thumping heart. How unnerving it was, to follow a sound you may not know, suspicious yet mildly curious of where it could be.

Every few seconds, it calls out to him.

And every time, he shamelessly follows.

Like a moth to a flame, Felix found himself being pulled in by the weak wailing. It was soft, muffled, but sweet like sugar. As strange as it may sound, he remembers hearing this before.

An ominous howl sweeps through, freezing him in place. Felix looks around once more. A strange dark mist begins to flood his vision, and before he knew it, a pitch-black shadow rises overhead.

Felix looks up, eyes widening.

Particles of the dust from the ground started to levitate, binding and trapping him whole.

The sky was red.

The moon was red.

12:00 am—the Blood Moon was here.

As Felix stares at the rare scene in awe, he fails to hear the distant wailing.

The rustling of the bushes, a cluster of insects zipping past by finally broke his train of thoughts. But it was already too late for him to make sense of anything.

Not long after, there came a deviant howling. And another, and another, and another…

A sudden chill ran up his spine.

_Wolves._

A whole pack of them. They sounded close.

Felix retreats, walking backward until he could feel the sturdiness of the tree bark prickling against his back.

Another wailing, but stronger.

A barrage of howls joins in.

Felix’s heart quickens, thumping louder like the crack of thunder.

He wasn’t going to make it here alive, was he?

A scampering of footsteps was heard, and from the sound of it, they were fast-approaching at his general direction.

Clenching his teeth, Felix makes a run for it. More footsteps could be heard from behind. No doubt, whatever they were, they were tailing after him, and he was their dinner. Felix hastens his pace, gripping his sword with all his might, thrusting his legs beyond their limit.

He was almost there! He could see it, the entrance out of this monster-infested forest—

Images of people—his friends, family, his neighbors…staying indoors, safe and warm and protected inside their homes.

Cursing at his lack of common sense, Felix suddenly stops and whirls around. He naturally settles into his battle stance, sword raised high and at the ready to follow his commands. Few more steps out of him and he would’ve led these monsters into the district area—a bloody massacre for the history books to record, a bountiful feast for the starving beasts.

This was all his fault for coming out of here in the first place.

And now, he was to atone for his crimes—for getting caught outside, for being stubbornly reckless, and for being so goddamn stupid for not listening to his old man when he should’ve from the very start.

If this was to be his last stand, then he might as well try to fight back with everything he got.

All that training practice, the sword techniques taught to him by his dead brother—Felix prays to the heavens that that’s all he needs to leave his mark in the world.

A mysterious white fog invades his vision.

Felix remains steady, eyes trained ahead as he watches the fog magically take shape. A pack of wolves, just like he predicted.

But the next part never once crossed his mind.

In the sea of endless white and silver fur, there came an unusual sight.

Standing next to the gigantic white wolf—the leading alpha of the pack—was a lone woman.

Her reddish, orange hair was wonderfully wild and bright, reminding Felix of the dancing flames in a fireplace. Though her sense of fashion was outright questionable—her slightly, tattered blue gown revealing bits of her freckled, cream skin…and exposing the blue tribal marks at the root of her bare ankles, her right elbows, her forehead, her collarbone—it was her eyes that caught his attention.

A pair of big, crystal eyes…staring back at him on an equal level.

Piercing his soul, piercing his mind…and numbing him until he could no longer feel anymore.

For a fleeting moment, Felix almost let down his guard.

This person…was she even human? Or a monster in disguise?

Either way, he knew he couldn’t give in. Not when his own life was at stake.

“You! Filthy human!” She barks, high and almighty. For a short woman, her voice was shockingly loud and booming. “What gives you the right to trespass into our domain?”

Felix stares at her, completely at a loss for words.

“State your purpose!” The woman protests, clearly peeved. “Tell us NOW!”

Felix gulped, unsure of what else to say. But she did have a good point. Why did he come here? And for what exactly?

“I came on my own free will,” He began, lowering his sword as he fixes his eyes directly at her. “I wanted to see it for myself…if the tales of the Blood Moon were true,” He takes another good look at the crimson moon up above, then back to the woman. “Now that I know it’s real…I’m such a fool for not believing it,”

The woman gives him a hesitant look, though quickly vanishes. “You _are_ a fool,” She echoes his words, approaching him with a dagger still in hand.

Felix braces himself, keeping his lips at a straight line. He watches her come forth, taking in her gory-looking appearance. Still, he couldn’t help but feel somewhat drawn to her heart-faced visage…that small button nose, that wide forehead, the freckles on her cheeks, and her _eyes._

Blue—the color of the sky, the sea, freedom, and absolute vitality.

He stares at her, confused yet curiosity.

He pays no mind to how she suddenly tackles him into the ground, the field of grass cushioning his fall. When he dares to look back up, he spots her again, his whole world turned upside-down.

“You break our rules,” She seethes, seizing her dagger with both hands as she glares at him in fury. “We…devour your body,”

Felix furrows her eyebrows. The deliverance of her words sounded a bit off. And when Felix tips his head a little up, he sees it—the gleam and glow of her crystal eyes. She was shaking, her bottom lip quivering.

She was hesitant. She was scared, lost…

For someone who talked so brashly a few seconds ago, why now?

Why did she suddenly look so vulnerable, so scared, so undeniably _human_ as she prepares to deliver the final blow.

Unless…she never meant for this to happen at all.

Was he…her first kill for tonight?

If that’s true, then everything else would make sense. She was forced to dirty her hands in blood…to satisfy the monsters she was raised by, to feel accepted and belong somewhere, and _survive_ in a world—the human world where nobody could ever love or accept her for who she truly was.

She was still human, both inside and out.

By killing him, a human—her very own race, that would turn her into a monster. And be like the rest.

The cold steel of her dagger was getting dangerously close to his throat.

Something wet lands on his right cheek, flowing freely to his chin.

The same thing happens again on his left.

Felix takes another deep breath, his eyes directed only at this beautiful beast.

No words exchanged between them, but they knew—they both knew that this wasn’t going to end well.

“Any…last words?”

She was crying now.

Felix wanted so badly to reach out and wipe away those tears of hers. And so he gives in to his desires, lifts his hand ever so slowly and lets it caress her rosy, wet left cheek.

“The moon looks beautiful tonight,” Felix says to her, gently and boldly, never taking his eyes off her. “ _You_ …look beautiful tonight,”

The woman looks at him with wide eyes, her tears overflowing and cascading to his face.

Felix smiles sadly, shutting his eyes one final time.

This was it—the end of the line for him.

Sniffing, the woman steadily elevates her dagger higher above her head. She murmurs something low, but it’s too soft to reach his ears. Silence looms between the pair, and once the woman regains her strength, at the top of her lungs, screams out an untamed screech—finally releasing the many years of pain, the anguish, and torment of her past and—

The sound of gunfire rang soundly into the air.

Felix reopens his eyes, and once more, meets the woman's shocking ones.

“GET DOWN!”

Tossing her dagger away, Felix pushes her into the ground. Getting on top of her, he thrusts his arms over her head, using himself as a shield to protect her.

He could hear her slowly clutching tightly to his sweater, burying her face deeper into his chest as she tries to block out the gun firing nearby.

Sliding his hand behind her head, he pulls her closer, closing his eyes shut as the chaos ensues in the background. The blaring noises, the inhuman screeches, the smell of gore and wastes, filtering everywhere and heightening their senses to the extreme.

Soon, the chaos came to a close.

The large bodies of the white wolves were toppled over, diving to the ground, lifeless.

…The nightmare was over.

Felix slowly moves upright, still keeping the woman close to him. He looks around, inspects the surroundings. The monsters that took _her_ away, that took his beloved Annette away, were finally rid of.

“Felix!”

He turns to the direction of the voices—his friends and family, they were all running toward them, with Mercedes and Ingrid leading the way.

“ANNIE!”

“THANK SOTHIS, YOU’RE ALIVE!”

The two women rush to join the pair on the ground, taking turns tightly embracing their long lost friend who managed to get out of a sticky situation unscathed.

“You’re safe now, you hear me?” Mercedes assures her best friend, holding back her tears as she tends to her like a worried mother. “We’re all here for you. You are not alone anymore,”

Through the pain and torture of it all, Annette manages to crack a smile.

Her whole life—left in the streets by her father and never finding a home, falling in love with Felix one day when she happens to sing in the public inn, living happily with him and her friends who became her second family, being abducted by the demons previous moons ago and be forced to be their tool to expose the human’s secrets, running away in secret to meet with her beloved, creating bird-like calls for him to know of her presence, pretend to not know him as she plans to lead the monsters close to the breach and seize her last and final chance to be a human, to be with him and everyone again…looking back, it wasn’t all that easy.

But…

“Let’s go home,”

Annette turns to see him—Felix, reaching out his hand for her.

This man who she loved with all her being, the one who never gave up on her since the beginning, and who brought her back to the living, and be able to live freely together.

She hiccups. “…Yeah,” And holds tightly of his hand as if her life depended so much of it.

And Felix lets her, promising to never let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the end for now! Please let me know what you all think of it!
> 
> Honestly, the original ending was supposed to be Felix literally dying by Annette's hands but--of course, my stupid brain says otherwise and here we have a sudden plot twist!
> 
> Along with that, the Blood Moon was also heavily inspired by BOTW's gameplay! That chilling moment in the game made me wish I could somehow incorporate it into my writing, and what luck! I finally did it!
> 
> Down below are my explanations to the three themes:
> 
> 1\. Wolves - the 'monsters' that roam the Faerghus region and who are later revealed to be the ones who abducted Annette many moons ago (as in one-to-two years)
> 
> 2\. Gods - the Blood Moon itself serves this crucial role as it governs the faith between humans and monsters
> 
> 3\. Myth - the myth of the Blood Moon!
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to read this new story! I encourage you all to also participate in our latest event -- fantastical felannie week 2020!
> 
> To participate, simply tag your submissions using @fantasyfelannieweek and those who are writers, there's a collection to submit your works!


End file.
